


Coffee

by smoakme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coffee, Diggle is awesome, F/M, Five Times, Oliver's late, Scheming, and a crappy CEO, people bring Felicity coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone gives Felicity coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver

Felicity is sitting at her desk chewing on a pen when Oliver walks in, coffee in hand. She raises an eyebrow at him and he gives her the usual sheepish smile, setting the coffee down on her desk and sliding it towards her.

 

“I have a reason.” He offers.

“One you can share with the board members? They’ve been waiting for ten minutes Oliver. You’re lucky that Walter is in there doing your job for you otherwise I’d be on the other end of your Mother’s wrath and worried about being out of a job. Not that I’m not like that already because Isabel is a _really_ mean person. I don’t want to be out of a job Oliver, not unless it gets me my old one back in the IT department.”

“I promise you that the only person who can fire you is me,” said Oliver soothingly. “I made it a very distinctive part of your contract. You did read that right?”

“Of course I did,” She nods. “I mean it might have been with a glass of wine in my hand and a carton of mint chip while I was watching Game of Thrones but I did read it.”

“So you also know that in my absence you can represent me as acting CEO.”

“What?”

“Felicity,” he smiles at her. “I trust you more than anyone else with this company. Maybe you should read your contract again and see what else you missed.”

 

She watches him turn and walk into the board meeting, a confident bounce in his step and a charming apologetic smile in place. Felicity can feel the heat in her cheeks and knows she’s blushing. She takes the coffee cup and swivels in her chair, facing away from the glass walls that expose the meeting to her.

Later that night when she hands Oliver a printed copy of her Executive Assistant contract, marked up with high lighter and red pen with her commentary on it, she doesn’t say a word and he gives her that stupid smile he reserves just for her that gives her butterflies.

Stupid Oliver.

At least the latte was good.


	2. Diggle

“You know it’s usually the job of the person who owns the apartment to make the guest coffee, right?”

 

Diggle gives her a pointed look and hands her the mug regardless, moving about her kitchen like he’s been in there a thousand times before. The sight makes her smile, Diggle’s always taking care of her even when she should be the one taking care of him.

His presence makes her feel at ease as much as she’s annoyed with Oliver for putting Diggle on what she calls Felicity Duty. She hates that she needs to be baby sat because she isn’t as tough as everyone else. She isn’t an assassin like Sara and she didn’t grow up in the Glades like Roy did. She doesn’t have special ops training like Diggle and she hadn’t gone through what Oliver had in the five years he’s never really talked about. 

The physical side of vigilante justice has never been her thing, save for that time she took a bullet in the shoulder for Sara. That was pretty cool even if she’d promised Oliver afterwards that she wouldn’t go out into the field without talking to him about it first. The technical side of vigilantism was all hers though. Felicity ruled the web in Starling City and with the exception of the Clock King she hadn’t come across anyone who really posed a challenge. 

Felicity hadn’t always been so secure about her spot on the team though. No one could kick cyber ass like her but Sara’s presence had shaken her up. It had taken Diggle, her stoic righteous friend, to show her that she mattered and that no one could take her place. Sara hadn’t meant to make Felicity doubt her worth and after that night they had become good friends to the bane of Oliver.

However, just because she was innately aware of her strengths and weaknesses, that didn’t meant she liked being baby sat by Digg. 

 

“You know he’s just doing this because he worries.” Diggle follows her to the space in her apartment dedicated to her own little television “room” and settles down next to her on the couch.

“I know but he has to realize that you have a life too.” Felicity drinks deeply from the mug and smiles at the distinct sweet chocolate taste in the mocha.

“I don’t mind,” admits Diggle. “Lyla’s doing some thing for ARGUS and you’re good company. It’s a better deal than chasing after Edwards out in the rain with the others.”

“I just wish I wasn’t so helpless. Sara and Roy are out on patrol with Oliver and you know how sometimes you get so angry you want to hit someone? I want to do that but metaphorically because hitting people so isn’t my thing. So metaphorically or you know with some bad guy’s bank account.”

“If I promise you can have at it with the next guy’s bank account on Oliver’s list will it make you feel better?”

Felicity sighs. “You know you always know what to say to me. How do you always know what to say?”

“It’s a gift.”

 

They sit on her couch for a while and talk about everything but their nighttime activities. Digg talks about Lyla and how he’s considering proposing to her. Felicity rants about how Oliver was late for another meeting and that it makes the third time this week and it’s only Wednesday. They talk about whether or not Roy and Thea will get back together and at some point Felicity admits she hopes Nyssa will come back into town. It’s nice and it makes Felicity realize just how easy it is to be Diggle’s friend.

 

“I’m never going to sleep now, not with this caffeine in my system,” she admits, reaching for her laptop. “Want to look through Netflix?”

“Sure,” agrees Diggle. “But I get to veto anything that is going to take you more than five minutes to explain the plot of.”

Felicity pouts. “You know that crosses out Doctor Who and A Game of Thrones, right?”

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

“It’s a good thing you make such an amazing mocha, Digg.”

  

And he does. The mocha is amazing and even though she shouldn’t she doesn’t knock back his offer for a second one. Or a third.


	3. Sara

Felicity is sitting on a stool at the bar as Sara bustles behind it, stocking alcohol and wiping down the surface. She can hear Roy and Thea talking as they walk down the stairs from the office, Roy carrying a large box of what she assumes to be alcohol.

 

“Can I get you anything, Lis?” offers Sara. “It’s on the house.”

“Sara it’s four in the afternoon. Normal people are still working at this hour.”

“Which poses the question, Lissy,” Thea gives her a curious look. “Why aren’t you running around after my dear brother?”

“Oliver’s at lunch with Laurel. Is it still considered lunch at four in the afternoon? I’ve always wondered but you rich people slap a designer label on clothes that look like a four year old designed and add three zeros to the price tag.”

“Okay that’s a little harsh.”

Roy raises his eyebrows at Thea. “I’m going to have to go with Blondie on this one, babe. Some of the stuff in those shops you like so much is ridiculous.”

 “So Ollie and my sister…” Sara trails off suggestively.

Felicity puts up a hand. “Okay we’re not talking about that because I don’t care. Oliver is entitled to do whatever he wants. He and Laurel have a past. _You_ and Oliver have a past. If I seriously analyzed every time Oliver spoke to someone he has a past with I would have to check myself into Starling City’s Psychiatric Hospital. Post and Pre Island, Oliver has slept with the majority of the attractive members of the female population in this city and I really don’t need to think about that. Are you still good for that drink? Because I need to not think about Thea’s brother, who is also my boss, having sex. What I need to be doing is going over the information I need to process before the meeting tomorrow and it’s hardly going to matter because Oliver won’t show up on time anyway and I’m just so tired,” Felicity put her head down on her arms that rested on the bar.

“I’ll make you a coffee. Any specific request?” asks Sara.

Felicity looks up at her. “No stupid lattes.”

Sara tips her head back and laughs. “Fair enough.”

 

Felicity pulls out her tablet from her bag; it’s her QC one, the one with the sleek grey cover. The cover distinguishes it from her nighttime tablet, the one with the green cover that matches Oliver’s leathers down to the last digit on the colour pallet. If anyone searched this tablet the only thing they’d find on here is Oliver’s ridiculous schedule and her Angry Bird app, the one she played far too regularly to be seen as a productive and upstanding employee.

Felicity picks up the cup of coffee when Sara sits it down in front of her, humming in satisfaction as the liquid slides down her throat. Clearly Thea had spent a lot of money on the coffee machine in Verdant and it was definitively money well spent. Unless Sara had a secret superpower that made everything she touched taste amazing. It wouldn’t surprise her. Sara pulled new tricks out of her leathers faster than magicians pulled rabbits out of hats.

 

“I’ll take it you like it?”

“What _is_ this?”

“It’s my secret. If you’re good I might share it with you.”

Roy chokes. “Every time you and Blondie talk I hear double entendres. Like it sounds innocent and then I remember you date chicks and then it gets weird.”

Thea whacks Roy in the stomach. “There’s nothing wrong with Sara being bisexual. I think the whole thing is cute,” she turns to Sara. “You know I have some friends who might be on the market if you’re interested.”

Sara smiles at Thea. “One day I might take you up on that offer, Thea. Right now though I’m happy enough where I am,” Sara throws her dishcloth at Roy, “and that’s because you’re a guy and you can’t process the fact that bisexual doesn’t mean I’m ready to hop into bed with every girl and guy I meet let alone become friends with.”

Felicity giggles. “Could you imagine Oliver’s face though?”

“Please tell me you guys are going to mess with my brother,” begs Thea. “He’s been so insufferable lately.”

“I’m in if you’re in,” Sara grins. “Ollie’s never going to know what hit him.”

“I’m going to know what hits _me_ ,” Roy mutters under his breath.

 

Eventually Felicity completes the briefing document Oliver’s going to need tomorrow for the meeting. It takes another one of Sara’s secret coffees and Felicity can’t knock Thea back when the girl offers to let her wear one of her outfits to wear when the club opens. She dances with Thea, orders obnoxiously erotic named drinks at the bar with Sara in an attempt to make Roy blush and doesn’t end up making it downstairs to clock in hours at her night job. It ends up being the best night Felicity has had in months.


	4. Thea

When Thea literally drags her from her office for coffee, Felicity doesn’t know what to say. She and Thea have been on good terms for a few months now even at first if it was just because of Oliver and Thea reconciling over everything that had happened in the last two years. Now though, now they were honest to tardis friends and that scared Felicity a little every time she thought about it. Thea was… _Thea._ If there was one Queen you didn’t want to piss off it was her. Moira had made her dislike for Felicity clear and Oliver spent his spare time tracking down criminals, shooting arrows and declaring in his scary arrow voice “you have failed this city”. Despite all this Thea was the one that managed to terrify Felicity.

 

“What’s with you today?” asks Thea. She smoothens down her top, one that shows a teasing hint of midriff. “I’m not going to eat you.”

“Sorry, Oliver is being-”

“Oliver?”

Felicity laughs softly, pushing up her glasses. “I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“That’s the only way to put it,” Thea corrects. “But enough about my brother, I want to know how you are. We haven’t spoken in ages.”

“Thea I saw you last week.”

“Like I said, ages.”

 

Felicity sighs and gives in as she always does, recapping to Thea everything that has gone on in the last week. Well, everything she’s allowed to tell the Queen heiress anyway. She continues to talk, almost walking into someone when Thea stops to step inside a Starbucks. Felicity apologizes profusely to the woman and frowns when the woman glares and her and continues on her way, talking into a phone. 

Thea comes out of Starbucks with two ice coffees in her hand she gives one to Felicity. Felicity sips through the straw savoring the taste as the chilled liquid fills her mouth and slides down her throat. Felicity focuses on sipping at her drink while they walk to a nearby park. Thea chats animatedly, waving her hands around.

Felicity almost loses track of time as they laugh and make up backstories of the people around them. One woman is a jilted lover of a lawyer, a man with a moustache the runaway son of a carny family. A young couple holding hands are secretly spies, tracking down someone who stole millions of dollars from the President himself. Felicity finds herself having fun and is almost sad when Thea walks her back to Queen Consolidated, dropping her off with a hug and a teasing remark to her brother.

Thea might be terrifying but she’s good company and she helps even out the sudden influx of men in Felicity’s life. Felicity’s not sure how it happened but the youngest Queen had wormed her way into her heart just as much as the eldest one had. That was okay though, Felicity’s family was just getting a little bit bigger.


	5. Roy

Felicity is exhausted, hunched over her tablet while her computers run scans around her. She’s been working on tracking down Eamon Darth for days now and even Oliver’s at the end of his tether about it. She’s never had such a difficult time trying to track someone down since Deadshot and it bothers her. No one stumps her. That’s why she’s still at her station working while Diggle is at home with his family and Oliver is out endlessly patrolling so he won’t snap at her.

Someone sets down a cup and she startles. The only reason she doesn’t lurch out of her chair is because Roy grabs her before she can do anything too embarrassing. She blushes and pulls her bare feet up, curling up in her chair. Roy rolls his eyes at her reaction and pulls a chair up next to her, putting his feet up on her desk.

 

“You’re going to need to give in and go home at some point Blondie. You can’t last down here forever.”

“Says the person who is plying me with coffee,” she points out with a sip of the drink. “ Feet off the desk, Harper. How much caffeine is in here anyway?”

“Three times more than there should be, I figured you’d be stubborn enough to try and stick it out as long as possible,” admits Roy, withdrawing his feet from the desk.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

Roy shrugs. “It’s rule number one in my self preservation guide.”

“Coffee fixes everything?”

“Keep you happy,” he corrects. “You seem to do a pretty good job of dealing with Oliver when he gets all pissed off and Thea is all over you like a rash. It’s like you’re Christmas come early. Or Hanukkah. Do you celebrate either of them?”

“Not really but now that little Diglette is around I probably will. What about you?”

“We used to, but now not so much. We didn’t have the money and there was no one to share Christmas with before Thea. She’s really into it but it’s hard when the person you’re with is a billionaire.”

“Give her something personal,” Felicity suggests. “Like command cards.”

“What?”

“We had them back in college, used them as chips for Poker and Black Jack. Everyone had their own coloured card set and each card meant you could give that person one command. It wasn’t anything terrible. I mean once I had to streak down the hallway but it totally could have been worse.”

Roy raises his eyebrows at her. “ _You_ _streaked_?”

“That’s not the point, you could give her personalized checks. Actually please don’t, I’m giving a set of those to Oliver this year for Christmas. I have to come up with a few more though because so far I’ve only got “one free coffee” and “one free board of directors meeting excuse”. I’m thinking of giving him twelve because of that song no one remembers the words to.”

 

Felicity finishes her coffee and takes up Roy’s offer to spar on the mats while the scans continue to run on her computer. Sitting still watching the monitors isn’t going to be any more productive than playing Angry Birds.

She loses track off time as they spar. By the end of it all she’s sweaty, panting and a little bruised. Roy’s not out of breath but there’s a bruise already flourishing from the hit she got in on his chest. She feels triumphant and at her fist pump Roy rolls his eyes, hip checking her. Felicity throws a loose tennis ball at him, missing terribly. He laughs at her and she doesn’t care because there is physical proof that she got at least one shot in. 

She totally rocked and this time Roy can’t deny it.


End file.
